


Twenty One

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen, Hauntings, Spoilers, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after five days he doesn't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for easymode @ dreamwidth, theme: delusion.

Even after five days he doesn't give up.

He looks through his peephole, waiting to catch a glimpse of anyone, anyone to hear his fists pounding, his voice rising.

Countless tenants weave in and out of view but it doesn't make him give up, because someone has to hear him, see him, help him.

One day he goes to the door to find someone looking back at him.

Brown tussled hair and olive skin, his eyes are sunken and muddy red, tear tracks of blood staining his cheeks, 21121 carved into his neck.

Henry doesn't look again.


End file.
